Sunshine
by Canadian-Fangirl
Summary: Some UsUk brotherly fluff WARNING: CHARACTER DEATH (Rated T just in case...)
1. Will you sing for me?

Wondering for quite a while now where America was, England immediately became worried. He had checked the whole house and still no sign of his former colony.

"America?" He called out down the main hallway for the tenth time that day.

"Weird, he came here this morning, where else would he be?"

Making his way up the stairs for who knows how many times that day, he saw the bright light shine through America's bedroom door.

When America separated from England, he had kept his room there untouched, in case his brother wanted to come back or to stay for a while.

Pushing the door open, he glanced around the room. Still no sign of Alfred, he took a step in. "America? Where are you, you git, it's no time for fooling around."

A loud gasp could be heard coming from the bathroom, Arthur ran over to the bathroom door and pulled it open. There lied Alfred Jones, with a knife stuck in his side, on the floor of the bathroom.

Arthur collapsed to his knees, looking down on his little brother. "Alfred?" Tears now forming in the corners of his eyes.

Fast, heavy breathing was the only reply he got.

"Alfred you wanker why would you scare me like that?!" He sobbed, yelling at the American as if that would make things go back to normal.

"Br...Britain... I'm... I'm sorry... I.."

Arthur cradled Alfred in his arms, placing a small cloth over the stab wound in Alfred's side.

"A... Arthur..." America choked out.

"Shh, it's okay, I'm here. You're okay. You're okay, I got you. You're gonna be fine..." He tried to assure Alfred, but it came out more like he was assuring himself. Arthur rocked back and forth with Alfred's head still in his lap, tears streamed down his face.

"Hey Britain, d...dude..."

Arthur smiled sadly down at the wounded American, "Yeah Alfie?"

"W...Will you sing for me...?" Alfred winced, quickly moving his hand over his side.

As much as England didn't want to, he continued to keep the sad smile on his face. He wiped the tears from his face, trying to not look weak in front of his former colony.

_**"You are my sunshine,"**_

_Arthur had been walking in the fields of Britain, needing fresh air for a change. Rain or not, he didn't care. _

_Walking around some more he thought it might actually be time to turn back before he got drenched. Just about to turn around and walk away, a small whimper could be heard from behind him. Whipping around, he saw a small child siting in the grass, tears streaming down his face, his clothes soaking wet. Luckily, the rain had slowly started to clear up._

_Britain bent down and lifted the child into his arms "Why hello lad, you out here alone?"_

_The small one nodded, balling his tiny fists up and wiping the tears from his eyes._

_"What's your name lad?" The Brit asked, looking up at the sky seeing the rain was almost completely gone._

_"America."_

_**"My only sunshine,"**_

_Small sobs were heard from inside America's room. Britain, as sneakily as he could, pushed the door open without a creak. Standing in the doorway to his younger brothers room, England saw a small lump of pillows and blankets, crying on the bed._

_"America? Are you alright lad?" The brit asked, opening the door wider._

_A small sniffle was the only response that came from the heap of pillows. Walking over to the heap of blankets that was his baby brother, he placed a hand on the top of it, and looked down underneath the pile to a small, crying, America._

_"What's the matter Alfred?" Britain asked, sounding more concerned than before._

_The American balled his fist up, wiping the tears away from his eyes, "I h..had a nightmare…. That you forgot about me because you got another colony, then he became your favorite and you never talked to me again! Britain I don't want that to happen, please don't leave me alone!"_

_"There, there, lad. I'd never leave you okay? My only favorite colony is you Alfie, you know that."_

_"R…Really?" _

_Wiping the tear away from his little brothers face, England smiled sincerely at America, "Of course, you're my only favorite colony, and my only favorite brother."_

_America giggled slightly, looking up at the brit with his bright blue eyes, "Silly England! I'm your only brother!"_

_**"You make me happy, when skies are grey,"**_

_"Britain, what's the matter? It's raining outside again…"_

_"Oh, I guess you found out huh? You're getting so smart these days, how did you know the weather reflected ones mood?" Britain was almost shocked on how America had picked that up so quickly. _

_The smallest if the two just shrugged with a, "I just pay attention. But why are you sad?"_

_"I don't know," England say down on his bed, wondering why he was even close to depressed, it's literally impossible when America was in the room, "I guess I just am.."_

_Lunging himself on his older brother, America started to giggle, "Well I'm gonna make you smile!" _

_And as if on queue, a goofy grin came across the Brits face. "Thanks America."_

_**"You'll never know dear, how much I love you,"**_

"Britain... d-dude..." Alfred rasped out, looking into his former guardians' eyes, "I'm sorry... I just..."

Placing a finger over the Americans mouth, Arthur did his best to hold in his own tears, "Shh, it's okay. I still love you, little brother.."

America let out something that almost sounded like a sigh of relief, but it came out more as a groan, a tear threatened to fall down the smaller nations cheek. "Good... ngh, I'm so so...sorry, I just... I c-couldn't handle it, the stress, it was... too much..."

"You stupid git, I don't care. It's okay Alfred, I'm here, we have now okay? Now for no stress, now for no meetings, no scoldings, no nothing. We have now just for each other... okay?" The water that had threatened to fall from Arthurs face was streaming, as he looked down at his former colony. He was ice cold, Arthur knew there wasn't even a minute left. He put his hand to Alfred's throat, feeling for even the smallest of pulses.

_Nothing._

**_"Please don't take my sunshine away."_**


	2. Prologue

_Britain cuddled against his 10-year-old brother, by the fire. It had been snowing an awful lot lately. _'Better than rain right?' _He though to himself. His little brother in his lap, Arthur began to rock slowly, back and forth, sining him a lullaby that his mum used to sing to him. _

_Before he knew it, the child was fast asleep. Getting up, Britain carried his kid brother to his own room before placing him in the bed._

_"Arthur?" Came a squeak from under the covers._

_Britain jumped at the sound of his brothers voice, not expecting it at first, "Yeah Alfred?"_

_"Can you sleep with me tonight? It's... cold..."_

_A warm smile came across the brits face, "Sure lad."_

_Britain climbed in bed with Alfred, making sure to cover them both in the fluffy comforter to keep warm, since Arthurs house is so old, they don't have a real heating or air conditioning system._

_Alfred managed to wiggle himself under Arthurs arms, more a more secure warmth, before falling back asleep again. "I love you England..."_

_"I love you too America."_

* * *

Britain woke with a start at the memory of his brother. _Damn, that must've been the third time this week._ He mentally kicked himself for not letting go of Alfred yet, not like he ever could.

Knowing there was no chance of going back to sleep, the brit grabbed his coat and slipped on a pair of slippers, then headed out the door. He headed down the dark, gloomy road, then took a left to see a sight he'd never intend to make so familiar. Opening the gate, he let himself in to the giant cemetery, and walked over to a tombstone shaped like a cross.

_Here lies Alfred. F. Jones, the best hero anyone could ever ask for._

Arthur collapsed in front of the stone, breaking down in silent sobs, not wanting to disturb his resting brother. He remembered the night Alfred passed, the song he sang to him, it was his favorite. When Alfred was little, he'd often get freaked out my the thunderstorms, and Arthur would sing that to him to calm him down.

_**"The other night dear, as I lay sleeping, I dreamt I held you in my arms. When I awoke dear, I was mistaken, so I hung my head, and cried..."**_

The brit looked down at the patch of grass in front of the stone, it was covered in flowers, American flags, and those tacky little stickers that say 'Hero' on them. Doing his best to stop the silent sobbing, Arthur only made it worse.

"You wanker, I love you..." He finally let out, before pulling himself together to leave the cemetery.


End file.
